Redwall: Spirit of the Warrior
by Kitty17794
Summary: There is a story awaiting you. A story of how once evil came to Mossflower to slaughter. To kill for fun. To burn the forest to the ground. Based on the RPG Redwall. [Status: H]
1. The Return of Mateo

The black wolf sat on a throne in her cabin. The remains of a large fish sat on a plate in front of her. She turned her head and glanced at a map. Redwall was close...it would be hers…  
  
Two foxes, twins, knocked and walked into the cabin. The male stepped up, careful not to look at the great wolf. "Your highness…Mossflower is in sight. We shall arrive by nightfall" Rikka said. His sister Chikka nodded. The great wolf nodded "When we get there you will dock in the harbor and report to me. This is my word I have spoken" The two foxes nodded and bowed, slipping out of the cabin.   
  
**********  
  
Whitney giggled looking at the dibbuns who thought they were 'hiding' though Whitney could see them easily. But she wouldn't ruin their game...as long as they stayed out of trouble.   
  
From regions unknown returns Mateo the wanderer. A sword hung at his belt, and his fur rustled in the breeze. The young mouse looked upon the Abbey. It had been a while since he had been here. Too long. He made his way into the Great Hall, wondering if anything had changed. Whitney glanced up from the dibbun hide and go seek "M-Mateo?!" Whitney ran to her friend and hugged him "Mateo it's so good to see you!"   
The young mouse was somewhat startled at the hug, but he gives a laugh and his usually stern face breaks into a smile, and he softly returns the hug. "Greetings, Whitney," he says, holding her back to get a better look at her. "How are things here?" Whitney smiled "Everything's wonderful. You know I was just wondering when you would get back..." A dibbun glanced at Whitney "Gee Miz Whitney you worse talker then dibbun you talka all the time!" Whitney giggled. Mateo smiled at the dibbun, then looked back to Whitney. "Then come! Tell me what's been going on for the past few months!" Whitney shooed the dibbun off then looked at Mateo. "Well... we had a cold winter. But it was quite cozy in the abbey..though it just quite wasn't the same with out you here. The dibbuns have missed you terribly." A mole dibbun looked at Whitney. "Hurr yea and Miz Whitney sing good song for us on burr cold nights" Mateo gave a small laugh. "I'm sure she did. As I recall, she is a very good singer..." He raises an eyebrow at her. He had not heard one of her songs in a long time. Whitney glanced up at her friend "Let me guess Mateo.. you want me to sing?" She smiled. She had not seen her friend in a long long time and was quite excited. He raises his eyebrows. "Now why would I want you to sing?" he asked with a smile, and it was obvious that he wanted her to sing. Whitney smiled. "Oh Mateo.." She glanced around the hall before starting her song.  
  
"Happy is as happy does.   
Misery never useful was.   
And I am happy now because,   
I'm with the ones I love.  
Sing fol lol loh a lairy lay.  
Let the sun shine bright all day.  
So I'll go happy on my way  
With the good ones that I love.  
O fie on you O great disgrace.  
Look at that sad unhappy face.  
I'll not walk with you not one pace.  
You are not the one I love.  
Sing dumble dum and derry dee  
You'll have to smile to come with me.  
Till happiness doth let you see  
You're the one that I love"  
  
Whitney finished her song and smiled "There you like?" Mateo smiled again, and a slightly distant look grew in his eyes, remembering all her songs. "You haven't lost your touch, Whitney, old friend," he said. He patted her shoulder. "I've been singing for dibbuns that's why. I'm in charge of em now Mateo. And it's no easy task let me tell you! Oh Mateo I still can't believe you've come home!" Whitney said happily. He turns his head to look out of one of the Abbey windows at the sunny world outside. "I can't believe it either..." he says softly. Whitney watched him quietly for a moment. "so...what have you been doing?? Are you glad to be back at Redwall Abbey?" He breaks his gaze away and looks back at her with a smile. "I've been everywhere you can imagine...and some places too dark to speak of..." Then he smiles. "But we don't need to talk about that. It feels much better to be here." Whitney nodded. "Well it's so good you came back. We should have a feast because you came back Mateo" "You don't need to have a feast for me," he says with a smile. "But I would very much enjoy a good Redwall meal. Haven't had a nice meal in months..." "Of course! How rude of me! I'll find the Abbess. Come on Mateo" Whitney grabbed his paw and started out to find the Abbess.   
He allowed himself to be dragged along, not minding. His thoughts suddenly went to the Abbess. How had she been all these months? Whitney stopped in front of Abbess Ebony. "Abbess! Look who's come home!" she let go of Mateo's paw.  
Abbess Ebony smiled. "Well if it isn't Mateo. Not a young little dibbun anymore are you?" He gave a respectful nod to the Abbess. "No madam," he said. "How are things here?" The Abbess smiled. "Everything's nice Mateo." She looked at Whitney. She was sure that Whitney was happy Mateo was back."Well Mateo I'm sure you are hungry" He smiled. "Well, I admit, Abbess, I did miss that good Redwall food." The Abbess nodded. "Of course. We'll have a small feast in honor of your return" Whitney nodded delighted. Mateo gave another grateful nod. "The hospitality of Redwall never fails," he said with a smile, and a slight bow. He winked at Whitney. Whitney smiled. The Abbess smiles at them then turns to Whitney. "Whitney go into Mossflower and pick some berries for a pie please?" Whitney nodded. "Of course" She curtsied then ran off to find her cloak and basket.   
  
*********  
  
The wind blew the cloak of Kaden, its crimson color shone brightly in the dying sunlight. Silver-grey eyes searched for the ship belonging to Death Shadow. Kaden's own ship was brilliantly crafted. The sails towered above his head like clouds: tall and white. The wood was sturdy and polished nicely, and intricate carvings decorated the hull. Kaden the ferret stood, eyes ever-watchful for Death Shadow...  
The great ship Nightshade stopped before Kaden's ship. The great wolf appeared at the prow. Her face was covered with a red hood. "Kaden! Follow me to Redwall! We will defeat them! I know all! I have spoken! Now do you follow me?" Kaden's beady eyes travel to the great vessel and its captain, and he calls back, "Greetings, Death Shadow. You wish to attack Redwall so soon?" "Yes. I do. There is one mouse there that will pay for something he's done...and besides, I want Redwall." She looked at him through the red scarf. "So?" The ferret nodded. "Very well. but may I request a War Council then? So we can go over plans?" "Practical one aren't you? Well. You can have your council of war. After we get to the Abbey and survey the place" she said. The proud-faced ferret gave a nod and his sails cracked in the wind of the day's end. The golden sunset painted the ship with elegant hues. "Very well, then. Where shall we dock?" Death Shadow looked over the ocean. "At Mossflower.. right there" She pointed to the wide river. "We dock there"  
*********  
  
Missy Swiftpaw snuck into the dining hall and looked at the table. "Huh no blinking food on the bally table. They tryin to starve a beast wot?" The Badger Lord Annabell laughed. "Well Missy I don't think you'll starve." The great badger smiled at Missy. The white stripe that went down her forehead was a sign of her purity. The badger would have bloodwrath, but she could control it usually. "Missy dinner will be served soon" Missy yelped and jumped back. "Good gravy Marm! Its bad form to sneak up on a bally chap like that wot wot?" Annabell smiled. "Dinner will come sooner if you go help wash dishes and such." Missy blinked. "Er.. no marm! I think I'll wait! wot?" Missy smiled and ran out of the room. Annabell laughed and headed off to walk around the mountain.  
  
***********  
  
Mateo smiled as he watched Whitney leave, wondering if he should follow, but he would wait for the dismissal from the Abbess, in case she wished to speak with him. The Abbess laughed. "You want to go after her don't you? Don't you worry about her Mateo. She's not the little trouble maker she used to be. She has helped us quite alot. Almost everyone in Redwall got sick this winter. Whitney helped take care of all of us, plus she takes care of the dibbuns." "So I heard," he says with a laugh. "It was a harsh winter, this past one..." He had been out on the road, wandering. He, too, had fell ill.  
The Abbess nodded. "Yes it was.. Hard for you too??" "Twas terrible...I was out traveling and had no place to stay...and often the wind was too harsh to make a fire in.... I became very ill myself." He said. "Bless you Mateo. I hope you are feeling better." She replied. "Oh yes, madam," he said. "That was a month or two ago. A kind old rabbit-bless her soul-took me in and nursed me back to health." He knew he would have surely perished were it not for that wonderful creature. Then his expression hardened. "Abbess, I came back here for another reason. Not just to see everyone again..." The Abbess looked at Mateo. "Mateo.. what troubles you?" Mateo glanced towards the dibbuns in the hall before replying, "Is there somewhere we can talk?" The Abbess folded her arms into her long sleeves. "The Cellars..come Mateo." She started towards the cellars.  
**********  
  
The ferret captain's grand ship docked, and a crew began to swiftly see to things that needed attending. Kaden remained on his ship, looking for the Nightshade, Death Shadow's ship. The Nightshade docked by Kaden's ship. She looked through the scarf. "Finally..Redwall will be mine. Lets go" The two foxes looked over Mossflower, then turned to Death Shadow. "We would like to do a search of Mossflower your highness." said Rikka. The great wolf looked at them. "Very well. Anything you find bring back here" The fox twins bowed and got off the ship, heading into Mossflower.   
  
*********  
  
The two foxes walked around Mossflower woods. The usually silent Chikka spoke to her brother. "Listen Rikka..." She pointed to a young mousemaid in a clearing. She was singing.  
Rikka looked at the mousemaid. Her voice was like a dove singing in the morning! He didn't want to hurt her..but rules were rules. "Chikka-"   
But Chikka was already heading towards the mousemaiden. She pulled a damson out of her pocket and lit fire to it, throwing it near the maiden. She covered her own nose and her brother's. "Now wait till she passes out."   
Whitney gasped as the flaming damson landed near her feet. But before she could do anything the overpowering smell took over her senses. Before she passed out she saw Martin the Warrior. He said to her 'Do not be afraid Whitney.' Then the maiden lost consciousness. Rikka walked over to Whitney, his paw still over his nose. He kicked the damson away and picked up Whitney, returning to Chikka. "Lets go" Chikka nodded and they started back to the ship.  
  
*********  
  
Mateo entered the Cellars and waited for the Abbess. Ebony followed Mateo and shut the door behind herself. "Now Mateo what is it??" The young mouse looked up at the Abbess with a stern expression on his handsome face. "I came to tell you...that Death Shadow is coming," he said. The Abbess sat down on a chair. "Death Shadow..I have heard tales of her. Mateo do you have a tale to tell?"  
  
*********  
  
The Twins returned later on. Chikka bowed. "Your Highness. We found a mousemaiden in the woods. Probably from Redwall" The wolf turned quickly and looked at Chikka, the red scarf moving in the breeze. "Where? Where is she?" Chikka pointed at her brother, whom was holding Whitney. He laid her on the ground. Kaden walked off his ship and onto the shore. He looked at Death Shadow. The word "mousemaid" reminded him of something. "Tell me something, Death Shadow," he said. "Who was this mouse that gave you trouble?" Looking at the mousemaiden, she replied to Kaden. "That mouse..Mateo. He will pay dearly for what he did. With this mousemaid..getting to Redwall might be easier" He eyes the pretty mousemaid, but upon hearing the name Mateo, he looks up. "Mateo, did you say?" He grinds his teeth. "That little brat...You caught him as well? And he escaped?" Shadow doesn't take her eyes off Whitney, thinking up a idea. "Yes..Mateo was here. He escaped and let half of my slaves go as well. He will pay dearly for that...and I know how" The foxes looked at Death Shadow. "What is your idea o great one?" asked Rikka. The wolf smiled, though no one could see through the red scarf. "You'll see... get ready to march to Redwall" 


	2. A Ransom for Redwall

Kaden's slaves began to march off of his ship, the Absolution. "What is your plan, Death Shadow?" "The Maiden..she's bait..or a ransom" she replied. He gives a grin. "Very good. Very good. Would you like me to take care of it?" The wolf looked at him. "If you want. Just make it good. Then I will take over and talk to the Abbess"  
  
**********  
A loud thumping of a paw sounded on the abbey's gates. "Come on you brutes can't an otter get in after fishing without being questioned?!" Flashpaw yelled upwards, trying to hold onto the fish she carried. The dibbun Twitch giggled. "Allaright allaright you come in." He got an elder to open the doors. Flashpaw laughs. "Thankee little one. All the other creatures are death" "You catcha big fisha for Twitch to eatta all up?" The elder shut the door and locked it tight. "aye dibbun, yet if you don't share this fish then you'll be in bed with hot thistle soup for weeks after eating it all", she teasingly threatened. "Ick! I'll share I'll share! Share with Miz Whitney yea." The otter snickered. "Aye and the rest of the abbey too", she adds. "And the resta the abbey too. Ok Ok" Flashpaw followed Twitch into the kitchens.  
***********  
  
Mateo shifts his weight, and the expression on his face is very grave. "Perhaps it shall be told another time...it is not relevant. But she is not the only one who is coming. She has an alliance with Lord Kaden...." The Abbess watches Mateo for a second. "We had better hold a Counsil of War Mateo.." The mouse is pulled from a deep trail of thoughts and he looks up suddenly. "What? Oh, yes, Abbess." His chestnut brown fur bristles slightly. "This will not be good..." "Come Mateo" She opens the cellar door. Bushtail the squirrel ran into the cellars. "Mateo! Good to see you!" Bushtail turned to the Abbess. "Ma'am there is a wolf outside demanding she is to meet you…"  
  
***********  
  
Twitch stopped in the kitchens. "Oka oka! Dinna time! Gotta cooka the fish!" Flashpaw chuckles. Looking about, she pops the fish atop a clear table. Washing her hands in a basin shaking them dry. "Aye dinner's not done yet." She steps over to the fish. Picking up a knife and cutting off its head. "Now you stay back or I might slip and cut off your head", she teases, pretending to slip. "eek! don't cuta off Twitch's heada! Plez?? I need it to eata the fish alla up!" Flashpaw smiled. "Aye, alright I won't", she replied. Slitting the fish in two and pulling out all the innards, she tossed them into an empty bucket near her. She started to cut off all the scales. "It a yucky job to cleana the fish yea?" Twitch sat on a bench. Flashpaw smiled. "Aye tis yucky.", she replied. Cleaning her hands in the basin again, she takes the two large fish halves and cleans off all the blood and loose scales that the knife missed. "How should we cook the fish?" "Umm..we can frya it or bake it"  
"Alright then little un'", she said, going into a storage area and getting some bread crumbs. "we'll fry it" Bushtail ran in. "Flashpaw! Abbess requests you at once! Vermin are outside our gates! We must go up to the walls!" Flashpaw nearly dropped the bread crumbs onto the floor. She set them on a table quickly. "Oh wonderful", she said with sarcasm and hurried out of the kitchens. Bushtail scurried after her. Twitch eyed the fish.  
  
*******  
  
Mateo walked up to the edge of the wall and peered over, holding his breath and knowing who he would see. Suddenly, his thoughts jumped to Whitney. If vermin were down there, and she tried to return, she could be caught... Death Shadow smiled up at him. "Mateo..so good to see you.. you are doing well?" Kaden approached, standing next to Death Shadow. A stoat by the name of Jezzeck stood just behind his master. The ferret looked up at Mateo and gave a smirk. The mouse gave no reply at first, but his fur bristled as he saw the ferret and the wolfess. He flinched slightly, but showed no further fear. "What business have you here, vermin?" he called down. The Abbess stood next to Mateo, watching the vermin below. Death Shadow looked at the Abbess and Mateo. "Well Mateo. I promised you I'd have Redwall one day..and well this is that day"  
Flashpaw hurried up the battlement stairs, her slingshot at her side and a bow on her shoulder. The otter stood near the wall, watching the Mateo and the others. Bushtail stood by Flashpaw, bow and arrow ready. He whispered to Flashpaw. "Don't do anything without Abbess and Mateo's signal.." She nodded, glad for the words of advice. She rarely fought in a group. She stood calmly, placing a stone into her slingshot and calmly resting it at her side. Mateo gave a snort of distaste. "I don't think so, Death Shadow. Redwall will never belong to you or your pitiful minions." Kaden gave a grin and he raised an eyebrow. "Watch yourself, boy. You remember what happened last time you spoke to us in such a way..." Mateo's jaw tightened, and he ground his teeth together. Flashpaw's paws grew tighter on the pebble in the slingshot, though she kept her paws at her side. Death Shadow laughed. "Well Mateo..there are ways we can get into Redwall..say ransom?" His eyes narrow. "What do you mean by ransom?" Kaden grinned and turned around to his vermin. Then he turned back and threw an unconcious figure down at his feet. Whitney. "That good enough ransome for you, mouse?" he asked lightly. "Well Mateo? What do you say now?" the wolf asked laughing. Mateo almost fell over the wall, he leaned over so fast. "Whitney!" His eyes were strained with fear, and he considered his options. "What about a trade, Death Shadow? Me for her." Death Shadow laughed. "No thank you Mateo. It's Redwall or her. Your choice." She shrugged. Mateo ground his teeth together. He could not do this. His eyes trailed to the Abbess... Ebony stood there, her paws folded in her sleeves. "Death Shadow. Give us until tomorrow to decide. But the maiden must stay safe!" Shadow grinned. "I wouldn't dream of hurting my ransom" Flashpaw's eyes narrowed, her claws digging into her slingshot's handle. Kaden gave a grin and an upward nod to Mateo before turning around. Mateo's jaw clenched as his eyes followed Whitney in desperation. He shot nervous glances to Abbess Ebony and then a glare of hatred to Death Shadow and Kaden. Ebony patted Mateo's shoulder. "Don't worry..she wouldn't dare to hurt Whitney..not when Whitney is her only way into Redwall.." Death Shadow smiled looking at Redwall, then turned and followed Kaden back to camp. Mateo watched them leave and cursed under his breath. He furiously hit the stone wall and turned quickly, clutching at the sword that hung at his waist. He put on his cloak and began to leave as well. Ebony watched Mateo. She knew the two probably had feelings for eachother. "Mateo..meet me in the Hall..." She turned to Bushtail and Flashpaw. "Flashpaw would you please cook some dinner? Bushtail come with us" Flashpaw nodded gently, hurrying down to the kitchens, mumbling, "If that dibbun has touched that fish....." 


	3. The Mystery

********  
Flashpaw hurried into the kitchen, worried. She looked around for Twitch. Twitch walked out of the closet wearing a chef's hat and his nose was covered in flower. "hewwo. I made a pie!" She smiles. "Alright now can I see your pie?" she asks. "Okieday" He goes into the closet and pulls out a pie. It has a nice crust and it looks quite neat. "Its a shrimp a' ot'root pie for you" "Ah how thoughtful", she said. kneeling down. "How have you learned to make pies?" she asked. "Miz Whitney taughted me" She smiled. "how wonderful. You want to cook it in the oven now?" "Yep yep. Where's Miz Whitney?" Twitch looked up at Flashpaw. Flashpaw stood up straight, thinking. She knew where. But it would be horrible to tell the dibbun the truth. "Miss Whitney is out in the forest looking for something. She'll be back soon." she replied. "ohh. She betta come backa soon or she missa dinner" She nods softly. "And if you'll help me make dinner she'd be quite unhappy if she did miss it" The dibbun nodded seriously. "Yep" Flashpaw smiles. "Now where is that fish?" He points to the table. "Righta there where you lefted it" She nodded. "Now can you get the bread crumbs and cover the fish with them?", she asked, taking the pie carefully from him, "I'd like to be the one to work with the oven." "Ok." He picked up the bread crumbs and started sprinkling them around. "Fully coat the fish the best you can", she tells him as she puts the pie inside the stove, lighting the fire and watching it. Then she closed the oven door. Twitch started spreading more crumbs onto the fish. Flashpaw looks around the kitchen for more food ideas,getting some lettuce and tomatoes and carrots for a salad. "Miz Whitney should hurry back to eata dindin" "I'm certain she will be", Flashpaw replied,tossing the salad ingredients to mix them.   
  
********  
  
Ebony walked into the Dining Hall and sat in her chair. She waited for Bushtail and Mateo. Mateo appeared by the great doors, equipped with his cloak and his sword. "Abbess Ebony, I'm leaving." Ebony stood up. "Mateo..you can't go by yourself..and without a plan. I can't let you go. You know I'm worried about Whitney too..but it would do her no good if you went and got killed" He put his hand on the door. "No, Abbess, you don't understand. There's something I must do." He shook his head and said in a quivering voice, "I should never have come here...." Mateo opened the door. "You have my thanks." Bushtail was standing in the doorway. "You heard her Mateo. If you go anywhere I'm going too." "Out of the way, Bushtail. You can't come!" He said in a low voice, obviously in a hurry. Bushtail looked at the floor and recited, "Gather the rosebuds while ye may.   
While time is still aflying. The flower that smiles today.. tomorrow will be dying" Ebony looked at Bushtail. "What? Why did you say that?" "I-I don't know..I saw a great mouse..with armor..he said it..and I repeated it..It must have been Martin." Mateo paused at the name of Martin, but then pushed his way passed Bushtail and began to leave. Bushtail sighed. "Abbess he's going to get himself killed...Mateo can't you at least wait til we figure what Martin was trying to tell us? Maybe it will help!" Mateo paused once more. Indeed, he had long admired the great warrior mouse, but he knew what he had to do. "You don't understand," he said "I bring danger here. Farewell." He began to leave once more. "No..No Mateo. You don't understand. You aren't bringing danger. Death Shadow would have come here anyway. She wants Redwall. And she thinks she can get it by using Whitney as bait. Bait to kill you. Mateo you can't leave..we need you. You know about Death Shadow..and Kaden too..and you are a great Warrior..Whitney needs you. You aren't going to let her down are you?" "No..." he replied. "I can't let her down. And that's why I must go. I will return if I am alive." He left. Bushtail groaned. "That hardheaded mouse..he's going to get himself AND Whitney killed. I'm going after him" The Abbess nodded. "Be careful my friend..watch out for Mateo..and yourself." The squirrel nodded and ran out the door.  
  
*******  
  
Death Shadow watched some of the slaves making camp. She turned to Chikka and Rikka. Watch the maiden. If anything happens to her you will regret it." She turned to Kaden."So..now we'll have that Council you wanted" He smiled at Whitney and then at Death Shadow. "So what is the rest of your plan, Mistress?" "Mateo seems to know the maiden well. She's bait. Mateo will come try and rescue her..and we'll kill him. Simple as that" "You and I both know he is no fool..." He replied shortly. "Yes..but have you ever heard of Warrior Bloodwrath? Once they are ready to battle..nothing can stop them." "Never have I seen him fall prey to such foolishness, though I do not doubt that anyone could be pushed to it," said Kaden. "How do you plan to take Redwall?" "After Mateo is dead we'll burn down the gates" Kaden gives a grin. "Sounds like a spectacle..." Whitney woke up slowly, not remembering anything. She saw Death Shadow and it all came back to her. Death Shadow saw her. "Well well well. The little maiden is awake."Whitney whimpered. "What do you want with me?" "Ah, good day," says Kaden with a wide, almost sincere smile. "You have been most unfortunate, my dear," he said taking her chin in his paw, "to fall into the custody of the Mistress of Death and myself, Kaden, Lord of the North Sea. Fear not. We shall not harm you yet." He released her and stepped back with a soft, almost unheard laugh. Whitney growled at Kaden. "You leave me alone" He laughed "You are in no position to give out orders, my dear. However, I do find you amusing...Death Shadow, would you like me to hold her on my ship for the night?" The sun had started to set over the ocean. The wolf looked at Kaden."Very well..just make sure he doesn't find a way to get her..if he does..you'll pay with your life" "Oh, trust me, Mistress. He won't." He nods to Whitney and a stoat and a fox seize her and carry her onto his ship and into his quarters so he can keep an eye on her. He gives a nod to Death Shadow and follows to his ship. Death Shadow watches him, then returns to her own ship.   
  
*********  
  
The two foxes got onto Kaden's ship, where they would be spending the night. Chikka looked at Mossflower as Rikka sat on the deck and yawned. The ferret took Whitney and brought her below deck to his quarters. He let her in and he closed the door behind him. Then he sits himself at his small table. On the table is a bottle of wine and a goblet or two. "I'll keep the door unlocked," he said to Whitney. "That way your little friend can get in if he wishes. I would very much like to encounter him once more...but I would suggest that you not try to escape. I'll be awake all night anyway, but if you do manage to slip passed me, do not expect to get off this ship. Not unless you are willing to battle my hoard and swim back to shore." He poured a goblet, and then raised his eyebrows at her. "Wine?" he offers. "No thank you. I'd rather starve. And you leave Mateo alone! He never did anything to you!" Whitney watched the ferret. Mateo would come after her..he couldn't possibly get through all the vermin..he'd be killed! But what could she do? The ferret lord shrugged. "Suite yourself." He drank the wine, and swiveled the goblet, watching the red liquid swirl in the cup. "And as for Mateo, he and I have a score to settle that has nothing to do with you, Death Shadow, or Redwall. So watch your tongue, or I could easily order him captured and killed this very moment." Whitney glared at Kaden, but said nothing. What could she do? Redwall and her friends were at stake..and she felt so hopeless and useless. He watched her with a half-grin, and a raised eyebrow. "Oh, don't look so glum, my dear," he says, still grinning. "We wont hurt you if we have cooperation." "I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about my friends" Whitney looked at the floor. He gave a laugh. "That's very noble of you," says Kaden flatly. "But we'll see." Then he pauses and studies her. "What is your name, anyway?" "My name is Whitney" "Whitney..." he repeated thoughtfully, tasting the sound. Then he nodded, as if approving. "And I assume I need no further introduction..." Whitney shook her head. "No I know you well enough thank you. However I still wish to know why you are after Mateo" As she spoke, he had taken out a dagger and took a piece of fruit from a little basket on the table and began to peel it. When she inquired about his dealings with Mateo, he gave her a stern look and pointed to her with the dagger. "That is not your business, mouse, so mind you keep out of it." He takes another sip form his wine, and then goes back to peeling the fruit. Whitney glared. "I believe it IS my business thank you. Mateo is my dear friend and I believe I have the right to know" "As I said before," says Kaden in a low, threatening voice. "It is between the mouse and myself. No one else." He stood up and advanced on her. Then a cruel smile formed on his face, and he eyed the ropes that bound her hands. "You are in no position to be demanding, my dear..."   
Whitney glared at him. "I don't care what you do to me. If you kill me then you'll be killed too. I'm not afraid of you" His eyes narrowed, and he smirked. In the blink of an eye, the dagger point was at her throat. "You will be, my dear," he hissed. "You will be." His cold eyes locked onto hers, and death itself could be seen. "If I kill you, I would come to no harm. I could easily find another suitable hostage..." Whitney for the first time in her life felt truly afraid. She tried to think of the Abbey..of the people there, her friends. They would come help her right? Then for the first time in a long time..she started crying. He sighed, and withdrew his blade, clicking it back into its sheath at his waist. "You see then, my dear? I told you that you would be afraid..." He walks back over to his table and seats himself. "Come now. Tears are not becoming of such a pretty little thing as yourself." He takes one last sip of his wine and leans back in the wooden chair. Whitney looked at the floor, not saying anything. He studied her for a moment, then said, "You should get some sleep. I'm willing to bet tomorrow will not be easy. Nor will the night, for that matter, if your Mateo comes for you." "No thank you I don't think I could possibly sleep." He shrugs and says once more, "Suite yourself. You are free to use anything in the room. The bed, the chairs, the table, and any food, if you wish." He spoke in almost a bored tone of voice. As though he had guests often. He began to peel another piece of fruit. "Thank you but I think I'll just stay right here..." Whitney continued to look at the floor, wondering where Mateo was right now. He grins and shrugs again. Looking out the window, he says, "About eight hours until sunrise. Good luck staying awake." Then he said no more for a while. Whitney looked out the window, watching the waves. The noise of the water finally lulled her to sleep. Kaden stayed awake, accustomed to being up all night. He watched the sleeping Whitney with a grin. No wonder Mateo had been so keen on her. He chuckled at the thought of the warrior mouse and ran his finger along the side of his dagger. 


	4. Battle on the Harbor

********  
  
Mateo made his way swiftly through the forest. He was quiet, and very few creatures noticed his passing. He clutched the sword at his side. A plan was forming in his head. He would wait until he was sure most of the vermin on the ships of Death Shadow and Kaden were asleep, and then find Whitney... Bushtail was tracking Mateo swiftly. He was thinking about the poem. It suddenly came to him. "Gather the rosebud while ye may. While time is still aflying. The flower that smiles today. Tomorrow will be dying... oh no." He caught up to Mateo. "Mateo!" Mateo hears the voice and whips around. "Bushtail! I told you..." "That's not important now Mateo.. I figured out the rhyme.." He looked at Mateo. "Gather the rosebud while ye can..that means we have to find Whitney.. While time is still aflying..meaning we should do it soon.. The flower that smiles today..tomorrow will be dying......." He stops and looks to the ground. "I know," he says softly. "That's why I'm leaving. To get her back, and then I shall leave Redwall forever..." "You know she wouldn't let you leave her again...come on..lets go find her..we don't have much time. If I know Whitney she's probably already made someone mad." "No, Bushtail. I told you all already I was going alone," said Mateo. "Mateo I can't let you go alone. Why are you so set on going alone? Can't you tell this is all a trap for you? They'd kill you and where would that leave Whitney?" "I know it's a trap!" he says, losing his patience. There was no time for this, but Bushtail couldn't come... "I knew from the moment I saw her lying at Kaden's feet! But what am I to do, leave her in his blood-stained paws?" he asks. "If I am to die, then so be it. But I assure you, I will free Whitney." He sighs in frustration. "Bushtail, do you really want to help me?" "I know Mateo. I don't want to leave her there either. But why can't we go together? We have a better chance that way!" "Bushtail, if you want to help, you'll go back to Redwall and help the Abbess with plans. I fight better alone," he says. "If there is another for me to worry about, it will be distracting. Now please, I beg of you, go back..." "I don't approve of this..but good luck Mateo.." He patted his friend on the shoulder. "Watch out for yourself and Whitney..and call us if we are needed." Bushtail smiled at his friend then returned to the treetops. When he is gone, Mateo's nerves calm. He gives a sigh and a soft smile. "Take care, friend." Then he runs off to Mossflower Harbor.   
  
********  
  
Death Shadow walked into the cabin, glancing at Whitney before looking at Kaden. "Well? All is well I presume" He grins up pleasantly at her. "Yes, M'lady. All is well." He runs his thumb over the blade. "That mouse is near. I can feel it." "Yes.. I feel it as well." She glanced at Whitney. "He must be rather affectionate of the maiden. Why not kill her in front of him? Before we kill him that is" He rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, that sounds good...." then he gives a cold laugh. "You know what that will do, though, do you not, Mistress?" "No..what?" "I have known Mateo for a while," he said. "And I know how he fights. He is most dangerous when he is angered. His skills seem endless..." he thinks over his own words for a moment. "I've seen it happen to him. However, I have always desired to fight him when he is in such a state..." "We'll get him." He grinned. "And I believe that will be soon...Death Shadow, I have a plan, but he is almost here, so we must act swiftly!" "Do tell me your plan Kaden." She said. "You and I will stay out of sight of that window-" he nods to the opened window in the hull. "-And he will come and see our little maiden asleep. When he enters the room, I will close the window and you will grab her and hold her. As a hostage once more, if you follow me..." "Wonderful. Now we must wait for Mateo..and I feel we won't have to wait long" Kaden smiled, and then suddenly looked towards the window. "He's here. Hide yourself..." He stands and walks to the side of the window and ducks back into the shadows. It didn't take Death Shadow long to hide, she pressed against the wall, and no one knew she was there..except Kaden. Moments later, a cautious head poked through the window. Mateo. His mouse eyes searched the room carefully, and immediately saw Whitney asleep, paws bound together with ropes. He hesitated, and then slowly crept in... Kaden watched with a cruel grin forming on his face. Mateo slowly walked towards Whitney, but stopped, catching the scent of danger on the air-the ferret and the wolfess. His paw went to the hilt of his sword. Kaden moved like a flash of light and the window was closed. He had already locked the door. Now for Death Shadow to get Whitney. The wolfess seemed to appear from no where, and she swooped up Whitney. "Well Mateo. Nice of you to join this little party!" The mouse tightened his jaw and withdrew his sword. It gleamed for a moment, and then faded in the dim light. Kaden stepped forth and gave a quiet laugh. "Death Shadow, release the girl, I beg of you," said Mateo determinedly. "I am the one you want, not her. Leave her be." "You and Redwall Abbey. I want them both." Kaden drew his own sword, and Mateo's eyes followed the movement, but he did not move. Then he looked back to Death Shadow. "Then take me to start off, and release the maiden," he said. "You may have me in your keeping once more, and I shall not fight you." "Why should I release her Mateo? Do you have feelings for her?" The wolf watched Mateo closely. Kaden watched the scene, waiting. Mateo's determined expression did not falter. "Because this is between me and you. It does not concern her," he said. Bushtail had followed Mateo. As he listened through the door he was glad he did. Holding his dagger, he burst through the door. "Mateo! Let's go!" Bushtail ran at Death Shadow and stabbed her paw with his dagger and grabbed Whitney. Kaden gave a cry, summoning his minions on deck to stop them as they left. Mateo made a dash for the door, knowing a battle was likely to proceed. But Kaden blocked his path and struck with his sword. It his Mateo's shoulder, and he cried out. Then he raised his sword to block Kaden's next attack. "Bushtail, run!" he yelled. He and Kaden became engaged in a duel as the blades of their swords clanged together again.  
Bushtail looked at Mateo then ran and jumped off the boat. He stopped in the forest and laid Whitney down behind a bush. He spoke to the now awake maiden. "Stay here." He ran back with his dagger and jumped onto the ship. When Bushtail returned to the ship, Kaden's hoard was waiting for him. There were at least twenty vermin with their weapons ready, blocking the way to Kaden's quarters. Kaden and Mateo continued to fight. Kaden knocked the mouse into the wooden table and Mateo fell with it with a crash. Mateo knocked a wooden board off of him and held up his sword to defend Kaden's next attack, but it was hard because he was on the ground…  
"Mateo!!! REDWALL!!!!" Bushtail ran into the vermin, slaying one instantly. He started slowly working his way to the cabin. The vermin closed in on Bushtail, the swords and daggers glittering. A fox rushed at him and swiped with his sword. Kaden's sword pressed down on Mateo's. The mouse was desperate, memories of the last time he was in Kaden's possession flooding his mind. He frantically reached around, and grabbed a plank. With a cry, he swung it up, and it hit Kaden in the muzzle. He yelped and jumped back. Mateo scrambled to his feet, and Death Shadow was at his back. Death Shadow was rubbing her sore paw. "Get him Kaden!" She cursed Bushtail for stabbing her weapon paw. Bushtail saw what was happening to Mateo. "Mateo! Here's your chance come on!" The fox's blade hit him in the shoulder, and Bushtail dealt him a swift blow between the eyes with the end of his dagger, stunning him. Mateo blocked a blow from Kaden, and tried to make a run for it. Suddenly, Kaden's sword caught him across his chest, and opened a deep wound. He cried out in pain and stumbled back. Then Kaden's sword came down across his face, and he hit Mateo in the muzzle with the side of his sword. Mateo was sent sprawling to the ground near the window. Kaden rushed after him, and the mouse quickly stood up and opened the window. "Bushtail, I'll meet you back! Run!" Kaden swiped, but Mateo blocked it and leapt from the window and into the dark ocean below. Kaden snarled in anger. How could that little runt get away? Then he turned his sights towards the doorway at Bushtail and his crew. He gritted his fangs, and tried to calm his mind. "No matter," he muttered. "If Mateo does not die in the ocean, he will die at my paws later..." Bushtail jumped over a stoat and ran off the ship and into Mossflower forest to meet Whitney and Mateo. 


	5. Coming Home

**********  
  
Whitney sat in the bushes taking in very sound. She shivered. What happened to Mateo and Bushtail? Bushtail ran to where he left Whitney, relieved to see she was still there. "Whitney are you ok? "Whitney jumped up and hugged Bushtail. "I'm fine! But you're hurt..." A hare emerged from the trees. "Aye! Bushtail and Whitney! I heard there was trouble round here!" Tacy ran over to them. "Is everything ok?" "Tacy! What are you doing here?" She glanced around. "Bushtail where is Mateo?" "I came because word of Death Shadow and Kaden reached our parts." She looks at Bushtail. "Mateo was here as well?" "Mateo..was with me...he jumped out the ship's window..said he would meet me.."  
"I've heard much of Mateo. Did he fight the Slayer of Salamandastron?" She asked. "The Slayer of Salamandastron?" Whitney made a compress of moss and dock leaves and pressed it onto Bushtail's shoulder. "Who is that?" Her eyes widen. "You mean you have not heard of the Slayer?" she asked. She shudders, thinking of the story. "Come on, everyone knows that tale. The Slayer who killed all those creatures of that town on Salamandastron. Kaden." "Kaden?! Kaden is the Salamandastron Slayer?" Whitney covered her mouth with a paw. "Oh my goodness" "Yes. So I fear for any beast who must face him. I believe Mateo is the only one who has ever done so successfully." Tacy looked around. "Where is he, anyway?" Whitney blinked, realizing just how close to death she had been. "I-I don't know where Mateo is..." Bushtail winced at the pressure Whitney was putting on his shoulder. "Mateo's fine. I know it. He's strong, I bet he's on the way now.." "I don't know..." said the hare. "The ocean is rough..." Whitney grabbed Tacy's paw. "Oh what do we do?!" "What do you think we do?" she asked. "I say we go look for him from the shore." Whitney nodded. "Yes! But we must be careful not to be seen" Tacy nods as well. "Yes. Let's go"  
  
********  
  
The hare appeared at the beach, and looked round. In the distance, she spotted two huge ships: the Nightshade and the Absolution. She shuddered and looked around for any sign of Mateo. Whitney walks onto the beach, still holding the compress to Bushtail's shoulder. "Hold still...you are worse than a dibbun moving around like that" "Whitney! I'd stop moving so much if you'd lighten up! That hurts ya know!" Tacy looks around in the moonlight. Where could Mateo be? A long ways down the beach lay a still form in the surf. Waves rose up around the figure, but it lay unmoving. "Hmph. Fine." She put the compress into Bushtail's paw. "You do it yourself." Whitney looked around the moonlit beach. She continues to walk down the beach, and after about ten minutes, she called back to the others. "Guys?" She waved her paw, gesturing for them to come. Whitney picked up her skirts. "Come on Bushtail. She must have found Mateo!" She ran over to Tacy. Bushtail scurried after Whitney, trying to hold the compress to his shoulder at the same time. "I must go to Redwall and inform the Abbess you're coming," she said. "There's no time to loose." She bounded off. Whitney kneeled beside Mateo. "Mateo wake up!" He was laying on his stomach, and his eyes were closed. Blood oozed from his nose and mouth from being hit with the sword, and from a gash across his face. His fur was soaked, and his clothes were drenched. Bushtail touched Whitney's shoulder. "We shouldn't have let Tacy go. It's gonna be a task to take Mateo home.." "But we can do it..I know we can" Whitney stood up and looked at the moon, then the ships. She silently swore, one day Kaden would pay.  
  
********  
  
Whitney pounded on the door, pulling her cloak up against her. "Please let us in! It's pouring!" She looked over at Bushtail and Mateo. "Just hold on..both of you.." Bushtail held onto Mateo, looking up at the sky. "For heavens sake why doesn't anybeast open the door?" The pain in Bushtail's shoulder had grown from carrying Mateo... The rabbit opened the huge doors and cried, "Thank heavens, you made it!" She bid them in and called for the Abbess. The Abbess came into the gatehouse. "Oh Whitney!" She hugged the maiden. "Thank heavens you are safe!" Whitney hugged the Abbess, crying into her robes. "Mother Abbess! You must help Mateo and Bushtail! Where is Sister Aolia?!" "I'm fine. Whitney's taken care of my shoulder. But our friend Mateo..." Bushtail carried Mateo inside the gatehouse out of the rain. Mateo's still form does not stir, and is limp. His bloodied fur is soaked and chilled from being in the ocean and the rain for so long. Now they can see a long gash on his chest. The gash on his face runs from above his right eye, over the bridge of his muzzle, and to his cheek below his left eye. "Oh my..I want the three of you in the infirmary now. And no buts either just go! Tacy will you help them get upstairs?" Tacy nods. "Yes Ma'am." She takes one of Mateo's arms and slings it over her shoulder, helping Bushtail carry him to the Infirmary. Whitney sighs and looks at her paws. They had Bushtail and Mateo's blood on them. She looked at the Abbess "Good night ma'am" She curtsied and went to the Infirmary.  
  
*******  
  
Tacy entered with Bushtail, Whitney, and a bleeding Mateo. She looks around for Sister Aolia. "Sister?" she calls, struggling with Mateo's dead weight. Whitney looked around. "Sister Aolia isn't here..." Tacy gritted her teeth, and looked at Mateo. "He needs help now. He's been in the ocean, and the Slayer got him good. The wounds are deep..."  
Mateo groaned, and his head lolled to the side. He was starting to come to... "Mateo! Mateo wake up!" Whitney looked at Tacy. "I think I can do something..at least until we find Sister Aolia..." Tacy gently set Mateo down, unable to carry him anymore. It had been a chore to get him up the steps. "See if you can stop the bleeding..." she said to Whitney.  
Mateo's eyes fluttered open slightly. He moaned again as his mind came around. As he became more awake, the pain from his wounds came flooding at him. He moaned something that wasn't audable. Whitney dunked a cloth into a bucket off water and laid it onto Mateo's forehead. Then she got more damp cloth and started to wipe blood off the wounds. Mateo tries to wake himself up, but his head spins. His breathing is raspy and he coughs, having inhaled seawater, no doubt. Tacy props him up against the wall. Whitney kneels beside Mateo, continuing to clean the wounds. "He's coming to. Thank heavens.." Mateo opened his eyes slightly and blinked trying to clear his vision. "Whitney..." he said weakly. "sssh. Mateo it's ok..I'm here." Whitney laid a clean cloth against the gash on his chest. "How are you feeling?" He could not yet respond, and her form went in and out of focus. He closed his eyes once more. Whitney leaned against the wall. She had done all she could. Now she'd have to wait until Aolia returned. "How are you doing Bushtail?"   
"I'm fine. But you look like you could use some rest Whitney" he replied. The hare sat down as well. 'Where could the nurse be? There was always someone here to care for the ill and injured at Redwall…' Mateo's eyes remained closed, but his breathing steadied a bit. Whitney yawned and fell asleep leaning on the wall as Mateo slipped into unconsciousness once more. Bushtail sat on the edge of a cot watching his two friends. "I think we just lost Mateo again...he's gone unconcious..." "So it seems..." said Tacy. "I hope he's ok.." "I think he'll be alright....Great seasons, where is the nurse?" she wondered aloud. Bushtail sat on the cot thinking about his friends, watching them carefully. Mateo opens his eyes a bit, beginning to come to once more. Bushtail looks at Mateo. "Hey Mateo..." He moans. "Where in the good Lord's name am I...?" he asks weakly. Bushtail smiles. "Heh good to have you back Mateo. You're in good ole Redwall with all your pals" "You mean I'm not dead?" he asks flatly. "Do you think you are dead Mateo? If you were then so would me and Whitney here." Mateo gives a weak, lopsided grin. Then he turns his head to Whitney. "You okay?" Whitney opened her eyes and nodded. "What about you?" "Well..." he said. "I've been better..." He brought his paw to his face, gingerly touching the gash. He cursed. It would surely scar... "Don't touch it Mateo.. you'll make it worse..." Whitney scolded. He grinned. "It can't get worse, don't worry." Whitney smiled and looked at her friends. "Thank you both for coming for me" Bushtail smiled. "It was Mateo not me Whitney" Mateo shrugged, and immediately regretted it due to the pain that shot through his chest with the movement. But he smiled to Whitney and Bushtail. "Well, I couldn't leave you there...and we'd all be dead were it not for Bushtail." Bushtail smiled.  
"Aw..thanks Mateo. I told ya I'd come in handy" He gave a small, weak laugh. "It appears I underestimated you, my friend. Forgive me," he says with a smile. "You're forgiven Mateo..just helping a friend out" 


End file.
